1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle controlling system and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle controlling system and method that detect an engagement of a vehicle tire with a rumble strip of a road, and perform first and second vehicle controls to bring the vehicle tire back into engagement with the rumble strip and maintain the engagement.
2. Background Information
According to studies performed by the Federal Highway Administration (FHWA), roadway departures are the cause of many vehicle collisions in the United States. Common causes of roadway departure are fatigue, drowsiness or other impairment.
In an attempt to alert drivers that their vehicle is departing from the road, many roads, and especially highways, have been configured with rumble strips that extend in the direction of travel along the outer shoulder of the road. Rumble strips can also be formed along the inner boundary of the road, such as along the shoulder of the road adjacent to a center retaining wall between opposite directions of travel. As known in the art, when a vehicle tire contacts a rumble strip, the contact produces an audible rumbling which can warn a driver that the vehicle is beginning to depart from the road. In this event, the driver can make a suitable correction.
However, if a driver is very drowsy, the audible warning produced by contact of the vehicle tire with the rumble strip may be insufficient to alert the driver. Also, if the driver is unconscious or otherwise incapacitated, the driver may be unable to respond to the audible warning.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved vehicle controlling system.